<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what the magpie can't bring by nettleforest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480340">what the magpie can't bring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest'>nettleforest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Blushing Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Comic, Digital Art, Earrings, Fanart, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, H/D Erised 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, eighth year</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes back with an earring (and then some) and Harry is very confused (and then some).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>H/D Erised 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what the magpie can't bring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/gifts">Mx_Maneater</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To mx_maneater, I saw your prompt about earrings and it was an obvious choice, hope you'll like where I went with it, working on this project was both hard and soft, in a year both hard and soft. Thank you to L for the cheerleading and the friendship (and coming up with a title for this one!), thank you to the mods for organising everything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/WTAHF7d">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>